The Cost of Living
by cryo247
Summary: Loki escaped but just barely. Now weak and stranded on Earth he meets Ana, the person that holds the key to his redemption. But what will his redemption cost? Loki/OC *Post Avengers, Pre Thor: The Dark World*
1. One: The Man in the Road

_**One: The Man in the Road **_

Ana knew she shouldn't be talking on the phone while driving. She was a doctor, people came in on a daily bias after being in car accidents where they were paying more attention to a piece of plastic than the road. But, Ana also knew that she couldn't keep avoiding the pending conversation that had to take place sometime between her and her mother.

As Ana started her car she glanced down at her phone that was lying undisturbed on the passenger's seat. The caller ID read MOM for the fifth time in the past hour, her mother was relentless. Groaning slightly and resisting the urge to roll her eyes Ana grabbed the phone and pressed the green square that read ANSWER. Then Ana clicked the phone onto speaker mode and laid the device on her leg as she turned on her head lights.

"Hi mom," Ana said as she turned slightly and gripped the back of the passenger's seat headrest. She blindly shifted the car into reverse and began to back out of the parking spot her tiny Jetta had occupied for the past six hours, "What are you doing up at midnight?"

"I should ask you the same thing young lady. When are you ever going to take some time for yourself and stop working these crazy shifts?!" Her mother asked in an accusing voice. It was a near daily conversation between the two Carter women, Mary complained about her daughter's workaholic ways and Ana insisted that she took time for herself, even though both knew it was a blatant lie. Ana could just picture her mother sitting with her feet up on the coffee table, a glass of wine in her hand, and her father asleep next to her in his favorite arm chair.

Ana sighed as she turned and shifted the car into drive as she began to maneuver her way out of the overly crowded parking lot, "I was working mom. And I so do take time for myself, I have Saturday off and I plan on spending it reading a good book or taking Hagrid for a walk, or here's a crazy idea, maybe I'll do both!"

On the other end of the line Mary groaned, "I just want to see you happy, working all the time isn't good for you Ana. You'll be six feet under before you're thirty!"

"Well I have student loans to pay for and seeing how I'm two years away from it I better start living now shouldn't I?" Ana teased as she turned down a darkened street. Ana hated driving at night, she was blind as a bat at night and hated how ominous the trees looked that lined the back roads. But when it came down to it, Ana just hated driving in general. Though it was simple for most people it took Ana three times to pass her driving test and now as she drove down a secluded back road she mentally kicked herself for moving from New York to a fairly decent sized town only an hour outside the city.

"Ana," her mother quipped, "Are you listening to me?"

"Oh, sorry mom just trying to pay attention to the road. What were you saying?" Ana asked as she reached for her coffee cup. Her eyes were starting to feel heavier the longer she stared down the deserted road. But she told herself to focus on the double yellow line and she would be home in ten minutes, tops.

Her mother sighed, "I was saying that your' father and I could always pitch in and help with your loans sweetie."

"No, no, no," Ana said as she turned down another street, "You guys have enough to worry about with Kat's wedding and all. I'll be fine, I got through med school and I can pay it off," while it was nice having parents that cared so much Ana sometimes wished they would allow her to live her own life. A day without two, sometimes three calls from her mother was considered a day of peace.

"Oh!" Her mother shouted as she suddenly remembered something that was apparently vital, "Speaking of Kat's wedding, she wants you to come help taste test different cakes."

"Fantastic," Ana muttered with false enthusiasm. She was happy for her sister but growing up with Kat as an older sister was hard. Kat was always the prettiest, smartest, and most liked out of the Carter sisters.

"Ana, please just try to be happy for you sister," her mother groaned.

Ana rolled her eyes, "I'm happy for Kat, really I am. But if I have to hear her complain one more time about how she gained a half a pound I swear mom I will-"

"Alright, alright. I understand, you know I grew up as the baby of two sister. If you think Kat's bad, try growing up with your Aunt Eddy and Aunt Lisa. But come out to Long Island, have family day. When was the last time we did that, probably New York?" Ana couldn't help but smile to herself, her aunts were characters all to themselves. While their baby sister sought the married life both Eddy and Lisa settled for nothing but the best; one being a lawyer and the other a retired talent agent that once advised some of the best actors in the country. Eventually both settled down but not without making their marks.

Ana gripped the steering wheel until her knuckles turned white at the mention of the incident that occurred only two months ago. It was one of the main reasons Ana left the city. The destruction that occurred on that day was still be repaired along with the lives. Ana had been on call that day and remembered having to hurry into the city in order to do e-vca of civilians. No one really knew what happened, the only thing people knew was some aliens attacked the city and it was saved by a group called the Avengers.

In Ana's opinion, the world was better off without any of this super hero nonsense. Ever since Tony Stark built that damn suite the world was in an uproar in superheroes, super hero copy cats, and super villains. Nothing was the same, the world Ana grew up knowing was just a mirage for something greater. There were gods, actual gods, not like the ones people read about. Tall, lumbering gods that stalked the streets of New York and defended its people from an alien threat.

"Ana!" Her mother's shrill voice knocked Ana out of what was a very deep state of thought.

Ana jumped slightly, she had fallen asleep the wheel. Right in front of her was a man dressed in what must have been some kind of odd cosplay, walking in the middle of the road ignorant to the car speeding towards him. Ana cried out as she tried to swerve but much to her dismay, hit the man. As she slammed on the breaks Ana expected to feel a bump or hear something. But when she opened her eyes he was just lying there only a foot or so in front of the car. There was a massive dent in the hood that would surely cost a lot more than she wanted it to but right now there were more important things to take care of.

"M-mom, I…I have to call you back," Ana didn't wait for a reply before she hung up on her mother.

Once the call ended Ana leapt from the car, keys in hand. She left the door open as she raced over to where the man was lying. Ana ran a hand through her hair, "Shit, shit, shit," she muttered as she knelt down next to him. Instantly Ana felt for a pulse and was beyond surprised when she found one, and found it was beating normally.

The man groaned as he raised a large hand to his forehead. There was a large gash on his forehead and dark bags under his eyes. Ana spoke softly, "Are you alright? I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there. My name is Ana, I'm a doctor and I'm going to get you to a hospital."

"N-no hospitals," the man's voice was slightly accented.

Ana's brows knitted together, "I just hit you, with my car. I have to bring you-"

"I said no hospitals," the man's voice was powerful and demanding.

For a moment Ana found herself perplexed as she knelt beside him. Beside the cut on his forehead he seemed, fine. But that didn't help the insane amount of guilt Ana was feeling for hitting him, especially since it was all her fault for not only talking on the phone while driving but also falling asleep.

"Well if you're not going to let me take you to the hospital it's the least I can do to give you a ride home," Ana said as she once again anxiously ran a hand through her hair.

"N-I don't have anywhere," he snapped once more and glared at Ana.

Nervously Ana bit down on her lower lip. Normally she would never consider doing what she was about to but the guilt was weighing heavily. He couldn't be much trouble, probably just a drunk cosplayer coming back from a convention of some sorts. He was probably harmless. Sighing Ana glanced around to make sure no one saw her hit the man before wrapping one of his arms around her shoulder, "Alright then, come on, up you go if you can."

He was a lot heavier than he looked. It was obvious by how cold he was and how gaunt his face looked that it had been a while since he had a proper meal. The ridiculous armor he was wearing nearly toppled Ana over alone but she was able to nearly drag him over to her car where she laid the man down in the back seat. In the light of the car Ana caught sight of his face, district unearthly features with a head of long raven colored hair. His appearance was haunting, that much was certain.

Snapping out of her thoughts Ana moved his feet than slammed the door shut. Ana threw herself in the front seat and started the car with shaking hands. The remainder of the ride home was spent with Ana anxiously glancing in her rear view mirror back at the man who was currently lying unconscious in her back seat. She had to take him to the hospital, why wasn't she turning around?!

But for some reason Ana couldn't bring herself to turn the car around. The next thing she knew she was pulling into the driveway of the small house she had been renting for the past month. After turning the car off and tossing her phone into the pocket of her scrub top, Ana began the arduous task of nearly dragging the man out of the car. Once at the door the man was slowly slipping in and out of consciousness as Ana unlocked the door then nudged it open with her rear.

Hagrid, Ana's massive gray Great Dane, came bounding around the corner but skidded to a stop when he noticed the man leaning on Ana. The dog tilted his head to the side as Ana shut the door and narrowed her eyes at the dog, "Jump, and you're on the floor tonight."

Hagrid bowed his head and went trotting away. Ana smirked and dragged the man into the living room where she laid him down on the couch. The small living room was cluttered with boxes that still needed to be unpacked. Ana gently laid the man down on the couch before rushing into her kitchen to retrieve the massive first aid kit Will got her as a joke after graduation.

"Thank god for overly cautious big brothers," Ana said as she grabbed the kit and ran back into the living room.

He was still passed out on the couch. Sighing Ana sat cross legged in front of him and began to dab the cut with alcohol which slowly made him wake up. He glared at her before muttering, "How-how dare you human. I…I am Loki of Asguard and you will pay for the-the magic you are doing."

Ana just shook her head as she finished dabbing the cut before putting a butterfly strip over it to keep it in place. It looked like it needed stiches but Ana wasn't that adventurous to attempt stitching a wound on a sleeping stranger. Just as Ana finished Hagrid came bounding in with a proud look on his droopy face. Ana gave her giant friend a pat before standing and grabbing one of the throw blankets off a stack of boxes. She tossed the blanket over, Loki- if that was really his name- before yawning and glancing down at her watch. It was just after one in the morning and Ana was exhausted.

"Come on boy," Ana said as she patted Hagrid's head as she headed upstairs to her bedroom totally unaware of who the man was sleeping on her couch.


	2. Two: Wake up Call

**AN:  
**

**Alright guys I hope you're enjoying this! I would LOVE a few more reviews, they keep me going and keep my chapters entertaining. Anyway, you guys are fantastic and amazing. Thank you to everyone who has Favorited, followed, and reviewed. **

**DragonSiren7: ****I'm so glad you're enjoying the story so far! Ana really has no idea what she got herself into, but she will soon *hint hint*  
**

**Loki and co. are property of Marvel; I only own Ana. **

* * *

_**Two: Wake Up Call **_

Loki woke up the next morning with a throbbing head ache and a pain in his ribs. He groaned as his eyes slowly opened only to find himself lying on an uncomfortable couch in the middle of a horribly cluttered living room. Slowly he brought his hand to his forehead which was searing in pain only to find a strange shaped strip holding a long cut together.

The events of the past few days flashed through his mind. Tricking Thor, escaping his prison in Asguard, and returning to Midguard to enact his revenge on the pitiful planet. It was simple, all too simple. Well it was, until he found himself lying on his back after being hit by a car in the middle of the night. Slowly the crash came back to him. Loki slowly began to remember being hit, the feeling of the car running into him, and the way the metal bent as soon as it hit his form. The next thing he remembered was a human kneeling over him panicking because she was the one who hit him.

He slowly sat up and looked around. The house was modest, nothing suitable for a king but it would settle for now. He needed a place to stay while he healed from his escape, so he would deal with the place for the time being. Loki stood and began pacing around the room examining the various objects. Boxes were strewn around the living room, some open while other still had the moving tape sealing the cardboard shut. The few things that were unpacked were books, mostly medical books, which were lying on the table and a few movies, and pictures. Loki walked over to a picture that was standing on the coffee table and picked up the silver frame.

The five people in the photo were clearly related by how comfortable they looked around each other. They were lounging on a beach, the two girls looked as if they were exact opposites of each other. One was blond haired and blue eyed with tanned skin and a flawless smile. The other was fair skinned, dark haired, and brown eyed. The parents were sitting in chairs, the mother had her hand shielding her eyes from the sun while she smiled brightly at the camera. The father was ruffling his son's hair.

Loki knitted his brows together as he studied the picture. One of the girls grew up to be the woman that hit him with her car the night before. After a few moments it became obvious, the girl with the darker hair and fairer skin was the one who hit him.

Just as he was about the replace the picture on the coffee table Loki heard a soft padding enter the room. He glanced up and saw a massive dark gray dog standing protectively in front of a hallway glaring at him. Slowly Loki put the picture down and raised his hands, "Easy boy."

The dog began growling. It bared his teeth at the god and crouched down obviously threatened by the presence. Just as the dog snarled and looked as if he was about to bark a voice echoed from down the hall, "Hagrid, stop growling."

Loki looked up and saw a woman coming out of one of the rooms. Her hair was tied into a long braid that hung over her shoulder and she was wearing a pair of sweat pants rolled up on only one leg to her knee. She was running a hand over her eyes trying to rub the exhaustion from her eyes as she yawned and rose on her tip toes.

"Oh good you're awake, don't starch your forehead too much there's only a satire strip holding the cut in place. I can stich it if you want and I'll give you a ride back to your house, friends, or whatever convention you're dressed up for," she offered as she walked over to him.

"How dare you address me so," Loki spat as he glared down at the woman.

Ana arched her eyebrow and opened her mouth to say something but Loki cut her off, "You will speak when you are spoken to or asked to," stunned into silence Ana watched Loki pace around the living room with his hands behind his back, "This will do for now, even though it's rather small and rather, cluttered."

"Well, excuse me for not prepping my house for royalty," Ana snapped as she grabbed her keys off the coffee table where she threw them the night before, "There has to be somewhere I can bring you that's not, here."

Loki knew his presence was obviously making the woman feel uncomfortable. He enjoyed making humans uncomfortable, their mundane existence was enough of an inconvenience for him. Just being around humans for a prolonged period of time made Loki feel in need of a long cleansing bath. So when he realized how uncomfortable he was making Ana, Loki simply smirked and took a few steps towards her. Loki began pacing in front of Ana who was giving him a suspicious look as she folded her arms over her chest. Her beast stood beside her and occasionally growled at the god who snarled back at him. Before Ana could say anything Loki walked over to her couch and sat down, crossing one leg over the other, and laying his arms over the back of the cushions.

"This is a servant's dwellings at best, but it will be good enough until I regain my strength," Loki said as he narrowed his eyes at Ana, "I require substance."

If Ana was regretting bringing him home before, she was now. A cress between Ana's brows formed as she gave him an annoyed look, "Do I look like a maid to you?"

"Well you are female and not of high birth, and a human, so it would suffice that you are," Loki said simply.

"Alright," Ana said as she grabbed her jacket, "I must have really hit you hard with my car last night, or you've been LARPing way too hard. Or it could be schizophrenia, but that's highly unlikely," Ana muttered the last part to herself, "Why don't you let me take you to the hospital so we can get your head checked out and you can find a place to stay."

"Are you deaf woman?!" Loki shouted as he stoop, "I am Loki of Asguard, I am a prince and I will not be treated thus!"

Ana froze but not in fear, in disbelief. Her mind started racing, where had she heard that name before? Then it all clicked; growing up Will loved Norse mythology. He used to insist on acting out these great battle with a toothless five year old Ana who did whatever her big brother wanted. Will hated the God Loki, he thought he was the face of all evil in Norse Mythology. But soon that faze of Will's addictive personality ended and the name went unheard for nearly twenty years.

Until New York. That's the last time Ana heard the name Loki uttered. She vaguely remembered rushing through the streets of New York and hearing one of the Avengers cry out about Loki. It was the first time she heard the name, and it wasn't shocking Ana until this very moment.

"Loki," Ana began as she looked bravely up at Loki, "The God of mischief and lies, the guy out who decided to tear New York apart?"

A smug smirk formed on Loki's face, "Ah, so you've heard of me be-"

He couldn't finish though. Before Loki could finish his snide comment Ana slapped him across the face causing the god's head to jerk to the side. A bright red hand print formed on his cheek from where she struck him, "Do you realize how many people you killed?! How many things you destroyed?! I worked nonstop for almost a week, and I was just out of school!"

Loki rubbed his stinging jaw while he smirked, "Have I found myself a fan," when he saw the bitter glare Ana was giving him he glanced over at the white lab coat and medical books on the table, "If you are not a member of S.H.I.E.L.D, then what are you?"

For a moment the anger inside Ana subsided, "I'm a doctor," when she saw his confused look Ana let out a long irritated sigh, "A healer. I help people, like the people of New York, the ones that you wished to rule over."

Loki narrowed his eyes as he gripped her forearms so tightly that it was sure to bruise, "Listen you mewling quim, I will rule over you pathetic excuse for a race and when I do, you will feel pain unlike any other you have endured in your life. But, if you give me substance and lodging I shall see to it that you are either given a quick death or a place among the hierarchy of slaves. So I will give you a choice, you can either aid me, or die."

Loki saw the fearful look in her big brown eyes. If she wasn't a mortal Loki would have thought Ana was attractive. But right now he was enjoying the fear the echoed in the deeps of her eyes. But what Loki didn't count on was the Taser Ana hand in the pocket of her sweat pants. The next thing Loki knew Ana was pressing the oddly shaped conductor to his neck.

Moments later Loki dropped to the groan in a heap at Ana's feet. She took a few steps back running a hand through her hair and shaking her head.

"It's alright Ana, there's just a god in your living, who happens to be the most wanted man in the world. What's the worst that can happen?"


	3. Three: House Guest

**AN:  
**

**Wow! Thank you so much for all the reviews and follows from last chapter, please keep they coming, they keep me writing! **

**dark-prisim:**** thank you so much for the review! If you'd like, check out my Star Trek stories, you may like them! And keep on reviewing, I love them!  
**

**stella limegood:****thank you so much, and this chapter was inspired by your fantastic review!  
**

**steffy2106: **** I just saw Thor: The Dark World, and it was fantastic! I couldn't agree more, Loki does need more love! Hope you're enjoying the story and please keep on reviewing!**

***I own nothing but Ana***

* * *

_**Three: House Guest **_

As Ana sat in her living room staring at the god who was still passed out on her floor she rubbed her temples. Things were staring to go right for her, sure the working almost every day wasn't the best thing in the world. Ana was sitting with her knees to her chest with her elbows resting on her knees and her head in her hands. Hagrid was lying between Ana and Loki with his giant head in his paws glaring at the sleeping god.

Loki was lying on the small carpet facing where Ana was perched. Loki's arm was stretched out in front of him with his head resting slightly on it. His mouth was hanging open and a small droplet of duel was slipping out of the corner of his mouth. It was odd, in this situation, Ana didn't find him that intimidating. Hagrid didn't even seem to be that scared by the god.

"I've never even gotten a speeding ticket," Ana muttered to herself, "And now I'm harboring the most wanted man, in the world," Ana groaned as she ran her hands over her face.

Just as she thought this satiation couldn't get even worse, her phone began to ring.

Ana leapt to her feet and ran over to where her phone was lying back in the bedroom. She ripped the device off of the night stand and glanced down at the caller ID. **KAT** was written across the screen above a picture of her sister. Kat was the last person Ana wanted to talk to, but she answered the call anyway.

"Hey Kat," Ana said in a lightly higher voice than she normally spoke in. Whenever Ana was nervous her voice would go up and her palms would sweat.

"Ana banana," Kat jeered, "I heard from a little bird that you're coming cake testing with us on Saturday!"

"Oh, yeah, Saturday," Ana muttered as she walked into her living room and glanced down at Loki who was still out cold. Who knew a Taser could work so well on a god?

On the other end of the line Ana could picture Kat rolling her eyes, "Come on Ana, I'm only getting married once try to be excited for me! If it was your wedding I would be jumping around in excitement for you," Kat always felt the need to be the better sibling. Even if something wasn't a competition, Kat always felt the need to make it one.

Ana placed a hand on her hip, "I know Kat, and I've just been really busy with work lately."

"Why you decided to go to medical school I will never know. I mean, you could have done what I did," Kat spent just enough time in college to get her degree before she met Jason who was an aspiring Wall Street Tycoon. The two were perfect for each other, sickeningly perfect.

"But," Kat said as she took a long pause, "it is nice having a sister who's a doctor. Oh by the way, Jason has this really weird mole on his back, would you mind stopping by after work one day and take a look at it?"

There were two things Kat didn't understand; basic elements of science and time. Ever since Ana moved out of New York, Kat seemed to need her kid sister more than ever. Every two days Kat called with some life threatening emergency that needed Ana's immediate attention.

"Kat, I'm an Emergency Room Physician, not a dermatologist," Ana muttered as she glanced down at the god who was still knocked out on the floor.

"Really?" Kat paused for a moment, "Huh, that's shocking, you'd think I'd remember that, but I'm just so wrapped up with wedding plans I can't seem to remember anything!"

Suddenly Ana had an idea. She glanced down at Hagrid, who was still keeping watch, then looked at a box labeled **HAGRID **that was sitting on the dining room table, "Hey Kat, I have to go for a, run."

"What? Ana you don't run-"before Kat could finish her sentence Ana hung up on her.

Carefully Ana crept across the room and began to slowly peal the tape off the box. She glanced over her shoulder just to make sure he was still out cold. Much to Ana's delight, the small trickle of droll was still there and he was snoring lightly. It was strange to see the god like this, lying on the floor unconscious, he looked almost innocent.

But Ana wasn't a fool. She began digging through the box until she found the large leather collar she was looking for. Smirking, Ana crept over to where Loki was lying and crouched down next to him. Very carefully, Ana lifted his head and strapped the collar around his neck. Taking a step back to assess what she did, Ana snatched the remote off the table and held it firmly in his hand.

Just as she did Loki began to stir. There was a sharp aching pain in his neck and his vision was slightly blurred but he could make out the woman standing above him. Loki had no idea what Ana did to him, one moment he was holding the feeble human by the shoulders, the next he was waking up on her floor. As Loki began to stand he felt an odd weight around his neck, one that hadn't been there before. His hand flew to his neck where it made contact with the leather collar. He narrowed his eyes at Ana as he took a few steps towards her.

"What have you done to me wench?!" His voice was like venom. Ana forced herself to stay composed, she couldn't shake with fear or act scared. If she did, he had the upper hand and Ana would be dammed if she laid down that easy.

"Shock collar," Ana said with a smirk, "You do something to threaten me, 6 volts will go straight to your corded artery and trust me, god or not, it's going to hurt like hell."

Loki smirked, she certainly wasn't an idiot. If she wasn't a mortal, he would impressed by her wit and cunning. But she was nothing more than a mortal, it was just by a stroke of luck she thought of the idea, Loki was sure of it. But he smirked nonetheless, and began pacing in front of her as he shook his head, "Ah, you are smarter than you look."

"I didn't graduate from Columbia for nothing," Ana muttered as she rolled the remote in her hands, "Alright, now I can call the FBI, CIA, police, hell I could even call S.H.I.E.L.D if I wanted to."

A dark look came over Loki. He walked towards Ana and glared down at her, "Do so, and you shall experience a pain worse than death."

Great writers always said that there was a fine line between stupidity and courage; at the present moment, Ana was teetering that line. Jutting her jaw out Ana bravely looked up at Loki and narrowed her eyes. She swallowed hard before speaking, "Give me one reason not to."

"My dear," Loki's voice cooed as his wicked smirk widened, "I can give you quite a few reasons."

"Not good enough," Ana hissed, "Why shouldn't I call the police? Why shouldn't I throw you to the wolves, give me one reason."

Loki narrowed his eyes at her. She was smart for a mortal, hell she was smarter than Thor but that wasn't hard. He glanced over at the picture of Ana on the beach with her family, she bore no resemblance to her siblings or her parents. Suddenly an idea came to Loki, he decided that he would trick her, manipulate her. Humans were easy to manipulate and even though this one was intelligent he could do it, Loki was the God of Mischief and Lies.

"You are adopted are you not?" Loki didn't wait for her answer, he saw the truth in her eyes, "I know what it's like to be lied to, to be deceived, and hurt by the ones you called mother and father. I know the pain, and the hate you have inside. Trust me young one, I harbor the same. Let me go, and you shall be justly rewarded when I begin my rightful reign over this pathetic place you call 'home'."

Ana, who was somewhat struggling to maintain composer, kept a brave face. She pursed her lips and jutted her jaw out before looking the god straight in the eyes. Some would consider Loki's deep sea green eyes very beautiful, but to Ana they were deadly. They held every lie he ever told, every soul he tricked, was swirling in his eyes. Ana could see it all, and she didn't trust a thing he said.

"That," Ana started, "is none of your business," she didn't want to discuss her very long and hard childhood.

"Have I hit a nerve?" Loki chipped.

As soon as he said that Ana pressed the large circular button down on the remote. The collar sent a surge of electricity straight into Loki's neck. The god winced as he grabbed the collar and hissed, "Cease this absurd behavior!"

Ana lifted her finger off the remote and narrowed her eyes. She had no choice, she had to let him stay. Inside every ounce of rational logic was screaming for Ana to call the police. Harboring a criminal would bring nothing but trouble, no matter the outcome. But Ana reluctantly tossed the remote to the side and pointed a finger at the god, "Fine! One week, that's it. Then I want you gone."

Loki smirked as Ana continued her rant, "No going outside without some sort of disguise, or something. No answering the door, phone, anything. If you are going to stay here then, you listen to me alright?"

"I always loved a woman in charge," Loki joked as he pointed to the collar, "Now take this thing off."

Ana hesitated for a moment but reluctantly reached forward. She rose up onto her tip toes and unclasped the collar then let it drop to the floor. Loki smirked and rubbed his newly freed neck as Ana examined the god. He couldn't go traipsing around the house, or outside, dressed like he just came from a renaissance fair.

She sighed and ran a hand through her hair, "Alright, I'm going to go get ready then we're going to get you some new clothes before I have to go to work."

Loki looked down at his armor then scoffed at Ana, "If you think I will be degrading myself by wearing that awful, pitiful, excuse for clothing you are sorely mistaken."

"Alright," Ana said as she bent down and grabbed the shock collar, "Then this can go back on. It's your choice; a pair of jeans or a shock collar."

Loki scowled before grumbling, "Jeans."

"Great," Ana said with a smile as she walked back to her bedroom, "Hagrid, keep an eye on our house guest for me."


	4. Four: Suits and Big Macs

**AN:**

**Hi guys! This is kind of a filler chapter. Hope you like it! And PLEASE keep the reviews coming, they keep me writing and they keep the chapters interesting. **

* * *

_Four: Suits and Big Macs  
_

About an hour later Ana walked back into the living room. She was running a hand through her still damp hair when she walked in on a very peculiar scene. Loki was sitting on her couch, chin rested in his hands, elbows balanced on his knees, staring very intensely at Hagrid. The 150lb dog was simply staring back at the god with a look of uncertainty on his big face. It appeared that the two were having a staring contest and the scariest thing was Ana wasn't sure who was winning.

Loki didn't even notice Ana standing in the doorway. It wasn't until he heard the soft padding of her feet on the hard wood that Loki narrowed his eyes at Hagrid, "We shall continue this later."

He then broke his gaze from the dog and looked over his shoulder into the kitchen. Ana was standing next to something that was brewing an odd brown colored liquid into a very large cup. She wasn't dressed in her absurd clothing that she was wearing this morning. It appeared that she swapped out the baggy blue pants for a strange mint green colored pant with a matching shirt. Her long hair was hanging in damp waves down her back.

"Why are you dressed so preposterously? And if you are to wear green, wear a darker one darling," Loki cooed as he walked into Ana's kitchen. He smirked at her wickedly as she tore open two sugar packets and poured them into her coffee.

Ana's skin crawled when Loki called her 'darling'. She scowled as she screwed on the top of her travel mug. Normally, she would never be up this early since it was just after noon.

"Alright," Ana said as she covered her mouth to yawn, "I have two hours before I need to be at work. Why don't we go get you some clothes so you can, blend in more."

Loki looked down at his clothes and scowled, "This is how a prince of Asguard dresses."

"Well I hate to break it to you but, we aren't on Asguard. So why don't we go pick you up some jeans and some shirts just so you look somewhat normal," Ana said as she walked into the living room. She grabbed her book bag and swung it over her shoulder. Ana found it was easier to just carry the large bag with her to work than bringing a purse.

Loki looked disgusted by the idea, "Are these, jeans, you speak of what you are wearing?"

Ana glanced down at her scrubs and laughed, "No, no these are called scrubs. They're what doctors and nurses wear while working."

"Ah, and you are one of these doctors correct?" Loki asked as Ana grabbed her jacket off the peg.

She nodded, "Yep, Doctor Ana Carter, Emergency Room Physician."

Loki could tell she was proud. It was obvious that she worked extremely hard for the title she had, even it was meaningless to Loki. He saw the way her eyes lit up when she said the title and as she tapped on her name tag that was stuck onto her white lab coat.

When Ana noticed him studding her she cleared her throat, "So, my brother is coming by later to take Hagrid for a walk and pick up a few things. It's probably a good idea that you aren't around, so you're coming with me."

"Ah, so I will be seeing one of these Midgardian healing centers?" Loki asked with a slight amusement to his voice.

Ana shuttered at the idea of Loki walking in dressed as a doctor with her by his side. What would she even tell people? 'Hi I'm the new doctor and this is my friend, Dr. Doom?' Ana found herself snickering at this idea but quickly composed herself.

"No, I'll probably drop you off before I go to work. But let's go get you some clothes," Ana grabbed her keys off the hook and went to tell Loki to run quickly to the car but he was gone.

Ana glanced around the living room, he wasn't anywhere to be found. A small smirk settled onto Ana's face, maybe she just imagined it all? It would be perfect, she would walk outside, find her car totally fine, go to work, and have a good laugh about the whole ordeal. But just as Ana turned to walk out her front door she felt a hand on her lower back and a chilling breath on her neck.

"Oh you can't get rid of me that quickly, darling," Loki's voice cooed in her ear.

Ana mentally kicked herself for thinking she could be so lucky. Without saying anything to Loki she walked out the door and hurried out to her car, "Figures, I get the magician. Open the handle and get in," Ana muttered to the air. For once she was happy that she lived on a secluded street so they wouldn't run the risk of an overly curious neighbor peaking in.

"I know how to enter a car," the invisible Loki snapped.

"Excuse me for offering a piece of advice," Ana quipped back as she examined the damage done to her car. On the hood there was a massive dent, but luckily it wasn't in the shape of a person. She could pass the dent off as being from a dear without anyone suspecting anything. Sighing, Ana unlocked the car once she heard Loki jerking the handle, the last thing she needed was to have to replace that too.

Ana tossed her bag into the back seat before sliding in to the driver seat, "Don't buckle up," she muttered as she fastened her seat belt.

"What if we get into another accident my dear, I happen to know by experience your driving is subpar," Loki joked as he glanced out the window at Midguard. He didn't see why Thor was so fascinated by this world. It was dark, bleak, the air was thick, the people were thicker, and there was an essence of hopelessness that hung in the atmosphere. That's what struck Loki most about this world, how dismal it seemed. Loki traveled to many of the realms in his long life but Midguard seemed to be the saddest. The young realm was void of magic, the fantastic creatures that the other realms had, and its inhabitance seemed to be declining instead of advancing.

When Loki realized Ana hadn't snapped back at him with some rude comment he glanced over at her. Much to the god's amusement, Ana was staring straight ahead at the road with a look of diligence and determination. Her hands were gripping the wheel quiet hard. It was quiet obvious Ana wasn't comfortable with the task.

Ana let out a sigh and was almost shocked when she saw her own breath. She glanced down at the thermometer and found it was barely cold enough to freeze, "It's freezing in here," Ana muttered as she leaned over and turned the heat on full blast.

Loki flinched as the heat suddenly hit his exposed face. He glanced down at the strangely shaped vents that were pushing air into the small car with disgust, "I thought it was fine," Loki muttered to himself. When he noticed Ana again ignored his statement he glanced at her, "You were there during the attack on New York?"

Loki noticed how Ana's jaw tensed. She kept her gaze a head as she turned down a much more populated road, "I don't like talking about it?"

So that was her weakness, other's pain. Loki smirked, "It was glorious wasn't it? All the screams, the alien army that rained down on that pathetic excuse of a slum that you call a city. My only regret-"

Ana stopped suddenly at a red light. The sudden stop caused Loki to hit his head on the roof. Ana smirked as the light turned green once more, "Sorry about that, red light," for a moment Ana smirked before saying, "Now what were you saying?"

"Nothing you insolent woman," Loki snapped as he rubbed his throbbing head.

"Good," Ana turned the car down a side street.

Loki looked up at the giant M that stood in front of a red roofed building. Children were dragging their parent's towards the building. A group of teenagers were sitting outside on a table laughing and talking amounts themselves. Several cars were parked around the building, what was this place?

Ana noticed Loki's fascination out of the corner of her eye and smirked, "That's McDonalds, it's a fast food joint, and it's pretty awful."

"Then why are so many people flocking to its doors? Are they stupid?" Loki asked as he turned his gaze to Ana who was now laughing.

Wait, he made her laugh?

"Do I amuse you, healer?" Loki asked in a slightly bitter voice. He was a god, she shouldn't be laughing at him; she should be fearing him.

"Right now you do," Ana said as she pulled into a long strip mall where a men's clothing store stood, "I've never seen someone above the age of six so transfixed by McDonalds before. If you want I'll stop one the way back and get you food."

Though Loki would never admit he was transfixed by the 'fast food joint' he contemplated the idea, "What do they sell there?" He asked as Ana unhooked her seat belt.

"Hamburgers, French fries, soda, things like that. They have this burger called a BigMac, it's a damn good cure of a hang over," Ana thought fondly back to her college days when she and her friends would have an all too fun Friday night then make an early morning run to McDonalds to get their favorite pick me ups. They would walk in, hair a mess and still in their clothes from the night before, only to order about three of the sandwiches each. They would then go back to their dorms and scarf the food down before passing out.

"I suppose I could stomach it, but what is a hamburger?" Loki said the word as if it was new to his lips.

Ana found herself almost in shock as she answered, "It's a beef patty that's salted and placed on two slices of bread. You can get cheese, tomatoes, lettuce, and ketchup on it. Like I said, not great but good enough for a quick meal."

"I shall try one of these, hamburgers, after we find suitable clothing for my stay on Midguard," Loki said as he glanced at the clothing store. None of the clothes displayed in the widows were anything like he wore on Asguard. They were peasant's clothes at best and looked as if not even a peasant would be pleased in wearing them.

Ana glanced at Loki and sighed, "There's no way you can just waltz around in public. Why don't you stay in the car, or do that thing where you turn yourself invisible."

Loki smirked and instantly he was gone. If it wasn't the seatbelt holding Loki's invisible form in place Ana would have sworn he make himself disappear entirely. A soft _click _echoed throughout the car as Loki took off his seat belt.

"Come out my door it'll look better," Ana muttered to the air as she climbed out. She pretended to fix her jacket to by Loki time until he climbed out. Once she felt a cold hand against her lower back Ana slammed the door shut and locked the car.

Bravely she began storming towards the store. The cold autumn air blew wildly as it assaulted Ana's still damp hair. She pulled her jacket tighter around herself as she pulled open the door and ducted inside.

The store smelt of cheap cologne and leather shiner. Ana wrinkled her nose as she walked over to the sales clerk who was giving her a quizzical glance, "Hi, I'm looking for a few things for my, friend, could you point me in the direction of your clearance section?"

"Sure, back right hand corner," the clerk said as his eyes trailed up and down Ana.

Ana tried to hold back vomiting as she forced a smile, "Thanks."

Before the clerk could say anything else Ana hurried back into the corner of the store. Sure enough she found the section labeled Clearance and began to file through the racks of clothes. Loki stood next to Ana scowling at the pathetic excuse for clothing. Nothing suited him but then again, nothing on Midgard suited Loki. Loki's mind was too busy focusing on the world Ana used to describe him, friend.

He knew she was lying. It was a pretty lie, one he appreciated but it was a lie nonetheless. They only knew each other for a day and numerous times in that single day Ana expressed her dislike for him. But Loki still couldn't help but marvel at the idea of being someone's friend.

"See anything you like?" Ana said under her breath. She found a few things there were now draped over her arm. A part of Ana missed having a boyfriend just because she loved to buy clothes for him.

Loki glanced at the clothes Ana had hanging over her arm. Most were simple khaki pants, a few pair of black jeans, and some button downs. One was white and the other was green. Loki scowled, he wanted a suit. During his time on Midguard he enjoyed wearing suits, the look, the feel, everything pleased him about suites.

"Find a suit," Loki instructed Ana as she began looking through another rack.

He watched as her eyebrows knitted together and a small crease formed between her eyebrows. It wasn't the first time he noticed this simple trait, "Do you realize how much those cost?"

"You're a doctor correct? I'm sure you can afford a suit or two," Loki snapped.

Ana struggled to keep her eyes from rolling, "I have student loans to pay of Loki."

Loki had no idea what 'student loans' were but he saw the stress in Ana's eyes when she mentioned them. It was clear that the new doctor was struggling in her new life but Loki didn't care, he needed the proper necessities in order to make his stay more, comfortable.

"One suit," Loki challenged as Ana began flipping through a section labeled 'boxers'. He narrowed his eyes in confusion as Ana grabbed a pack and tossed them onto the pile before letting out a long sigh through her nose.

"Fine," Ana snapped, "one suit. What color?"

"Black, white shirt, and a black tie," Loki instructed as Ana walked away from the sale racks and began cycling through suits.

As Ana flipped through matching pants and jackets she began to smirk. This moment brought back a memory from when she was still in high school. Kat, who is three years older than Ana, needed to go pick up a Christmas present for her boyfriend. Kat being the person she is, waited until Christmas Eve to buy one. Around two in the afternoon Kat came barging into Ana's room demanding that the seventeen year old get up and come with her to the mall. Begrudgingly, Ana got up and went with Kat. She was almost certain that it was going to be an awful waste of time but it ended up being a lot of fun. As Ana flipped through the various blazers she remembered Kat saying something, 'a well-dressed man is a keeper Ana, never forget that.'

Now, Ana just wanted to get rid of a certain well-dressed man, god, Loki. Ana picked out a blazer and pants before walking back over and grabbing a few tee shirts for Loki to wear around the house. Lastly, Ana grabbed a pair of brown loafers then sighed, this was going to cost her a lot.

Sluggishly, Ana walked back to the clerk and placed the clothing on the counter. The clerk glanced at her for a moment before he began to ring everything up. When he finished and the total was displayed on the credit card machine touch pad Ana nearly had a heart attack. Reluctantly Ana gave the clerk the exact amount and took the bag full of clothes.

Beside Ana, Loki smirked. He walked in contestant step with Ana as she headed out to the car. Once at the car Ana tossed the bag into the back seat and opened the door. She took a moment to fix her coat once more in order to give Loki some time, then she hopped in.

"Alright, now that we have your clothes, let's got get a BigMac before I have to work," Ana said as she stared the car.

Loki settled into his seat before saying, "I will pay you back one day, Ana."

"Don't worry about it," Ana found herself saying as she pulled out of the parking spot, "Can I ask you something?"

Loki nodded stiffly and waited for Ana to speak. Ana swallowed her fear and sighed, "How did you get away? I was there and the Avengers looked like they were winning. How the hell did you manage to get out without any of them noticing? And why were you walking in the middle of the road last night?"

"That's more than something," Loki hissed as he glanced out the window. He was invisible once again but he could see himself in the rearview mirror, "I saw the battle going poorly and I made a clone of myself. The clone stayed and finished the battle while I fled to regain my strength. The reason why I was walking in the middle of the road was because Thor and Odin finally figured out that the clone was not me. When they figured it out it took away most of my strength."

Ana nodded as she focused on the road, "You're lucky you got out when you did. They were pissed after the whole battle."

"How do you know?!" Loki snapped.

"I did the physical on Tony Stark after he fell out of that worm hole," Ana said as she flicked on her blinker and pulled into McDonalds, "Alright I'm going through the drive through, what would you like?"

Loki pondered the two things Ana just told him. Obviously she knew the Avengers, this could be an advantage or a disadvantage for the guy. When Loki noticed Ana glaring at him he pulled himself out of his thoughts, "Two of those, BigMac, things."

Ana smirked as she rolled down the window, "Hi, can I get two BigMacs and two large fries, thanks."

The screen displayed the order total. Ana dug through her pocket for a twenty dollar bill while Loki looked at her with an astonished expression, "My, aren't you polite."

Ana rolled her eyes as she pulled up to the window, "You say that as if you're surprised."

Loki shrugged his invisible shoulders as Ana hand the cashier the money. She was given change followed by a large steaming back with strange designs. Ana handed the bag to Loki who looked at it quizzically then began to drive.

"Why can you not hold this, mortal," Loki snapped as he held the bag awkwardly on his lap.

"Because I'm driving," Ana snapped back as she turned down her street. Moments later Ana pulled into her driveway. A wave of relief washed over her when she realized Will was gone, "Alright, make yourself visible and let's go inside."

Loki humored Ana and did what she said. The two walked inside the house where Hagrid came running up to them smiling. Ana knelt down and ruffled the dog's head, "Hi baby! Listen, you have to stay with Loki while I go to work. Make sure, he doesn't break anything."

Hagrid barked happily while Loki rolled his eyes. Ana set the bag of clothes down on the couch then glanced down at her watch, "Alright I have to go to work. I'll be back in twelve hours, give or take, so probably around midnight. You have food and there are books scattered around the house if you get bored."

Ana walked into the kitchen and picked up a pad and pen. She scrawled her number down then handed it to Loki who was watching her, "Here, this is my number. Use it if you have an emergency and need me, you know how to use a phone right?"

Loki nodded and Ana smiled, "Okay that's good. I'll be back later, bye," and with that Loki watched Ana leave.

He looked down at the dog and scowled, "Filthy mongrel."


	5. Five: Paging Doctor Doom

**AN: **

**Wow guys, thank you so much for the hits on this story! Almost to a 1,000, thank you so much! Keep the reviews coming, please? They help so much! Also, if you guys have any suggestions for what you would like to see Loki and Ana go do, please leave them as a review!  
**

* * *

Five:_ Paging Doctor Doom_

Normally, Ana loved work. She loved helping people and the smiles on their faces when they were alright. Even when a man took her hand and thanked her for what she did Ana couldn't help but focus on the man that was sitting in her house. What was she thinking? Not only harboring a criminal but a god nonetheless. There was no good that could come of this.

"Dr. Carter," one of the new nurses said as Ana leaned against a wall while she finished paperwork, "There's someone here to see you."

Ana's dark eyes flicked up as her stomach dropped. If it was Loki, she was beyond screwed, "Thanks, tell him I'll be right there," Ana muttered to the nurse as she finished filling out the paper work for one of her patients to be transferred. She stuck the chart to the end of the bed before taking a deep breath. It if was Loki, Ana wished he had enough sense to disguise himself before sauntering into a human hospital.

As Ana walked around the corner her heart rate started to quicken and her blood ran cold. Standing there was not only Tony Stark, but Thor as well. Ana forced a smile as she made eye contact with the billionaire and walked towards them.

"Mr. Stark, isn't this a surprise!" Ana said as she shook hands with Tony.

Tony smirked, "I'm here for my post alien battle checkup, oh and I brought a friend," Tony pointed his thumb over his shoulder at Thor who was looking around in amazement.

Ana smirked, "Mr. Stark I said you could have your follow up with your normal physician."

"Yes but my doctor is not nearly as good looking as you are," Tony said with a mischievous smile.

Ana rolled her eyes but smirked as she turned to the nurse sitting at the desk, "Can you see if Dr. Reynolds will cover my patients for an hour or two. It appears I have a few walk ins."

"Sure thing Dr. Carter," the nurse smiled as she tried her eyes up and down Thor.

Ana motioned for the two Avengers to follow her. She lead them down a hallway into an examination room where she opened the door, "Stark you're in here," once Tony walked into one of the rooms Ana crossed the hallway and opened the door to the other room, "Thor, you're in here. I'll be with you in a moment."

Thor nodded and smiled, "Thank you lady Ana."

Ana nodded slightly uncomfortably. She was harboring his brother, slightly insane brother, and now Thor was standing in front of her. A little too quickly Ana shut the door and walked across the hall to where Tony was sitting on the examination table, swinging his legs like a five year old.

Tony smiled when he saw Ana walk into the room, "You look great, Dr. Cater."

Ana rolled her eyes and smirked as she pulled the stool over in front of the table. She took out her stethoscope, "Alright, off with the shirt."

"Normally I'd insist on buying us dinner first but alright," Tony joked as he took off his shirt. Tony placed his AC/DC tee shirt next to him and shivered as Ana pressed the stethoscope to his chest.

"Breath in," Ana instructed. Ana noticed a bit of wheezing and moved the stethoscope to the right side of his body, "Breath in," Tony did as she instructed and exhaled. Ana wrapped the stethoscope around her neck and made a mark on the chart, "Mr. Stark have you ever had asthma?"

"Do I look like a nerd?" Tony retorted.

Ana just shook her head and chuckled, "I'm giving you an inhaler, you're to use it twice a day for a month then we'll have a follow up visit," Ana scrawled down the scrip before handing it to Tony. She noticed a dark look in his eye, one that she never saw before. Ana crossed one leg over the other and narrowed her eyes, "Tony, how are you?"

"I'm always great when I get to sit shirtless in front of a beautiful woman," Tony smirked.

"Sarcastic comments aside," Ana said as she folded her arms over her chest, "How are you really? New York wasn't easy, I know I was there. But for you I can only imagine how awful it was for you. Hell, you fell through a hole in space after pushing a nuclear missile through it. So, I ask you again, how are you?"

Tony paused for a moment and looked down at his hands that were lying in his lap. Tony sighed and shook his head, "I have nightmares about it. Almost every night, the screams, the sounds, the bodies, they keep flashing through my head. I can't stop thinking about it, Pepper asks me almost every night what's wrong and every night I tell her nothing," Tony shook his head and ran a hand through his hair, "It's hell Doc."

Ana nodded and scrawled something else down on the script paper and handed it to Tony, "This is for an anti-anxiety medication and an antidepressant. It sounds like you're going through some PTSD so I'm going to make some calls and see if I can set you up with a therapist. But try taking this, it may work it may not. If you start to have suicidal thoughts, I want you to stop talking the medication right away and call me."

Tony smiled as he looked down at the script, "You're great, you know that Ana?"

A small smile formed on Ana's face. Normally she would joke around with Tony about the whole thing but Ana had a hallow feeling in the pit of her stomach. She was harboring the man that brought such turmoil to the world. But a small voice inside Ana's head begged her to believe that there was some kind of goodness in Loki.

"Thanks Tony," Ana said as she smiled, "You can put your shirt back on, by the way."

Tony reluctantly pulled his shirt on and sighed, "You know, Fury still wants you as the Medical director of S.H.I.E.L.D."

"Well, tell him that I refuse, again," Ana said with a small smile. She sighed and stood, "I'm going to go check on the big guy. Try not to brake anything," Ana said as she stood and called over her shoulder.

Once outside the room Ana pressed her back to the door. She pinched the bridge of her nose as she held her clip board in one hand. Everything was too much, first with Loki suddenly making himself at home on her couch and now with not only one but two Avengers at her hospital. Ana brought the clip board to her forehead and began lightly hitting her head against it. A few passing nurses gave the young doctor strange looks but Ana didn't care. She had too much running through her head.

After a few more moments of this Ana stopped. She opened her eyes and stared ahead at the closed door of the room that held Thor. For a moment she contemplated telling the god of thunder all about Loki but stopped. Maybe there was a reason Loki hated his brother so much, and maybe that reason was worth finding out.

Bravely Ana leaned off the wall and walked towards the other examination room. With a near shaking hand Ana reached for the knob and twisted it. As the door opened all of the worries Ana previous had were flushed away as a bright smile appeared on Ana's face.

Thor looked up and returned the smile, "Lady Ana, it has been too many moons since we last meet. How are you faring?"

Ana felt shamefully guilty for adoring the way Thor spoke. She loved how proper he was and how he referred to her as 'Lady Ana', no matter how many times she begged him not to. Ana nodded as she sat down on the stool in front of where Thor was sitting, "I'm well Thor, thanks for asking. How are you?"

The god smiled, "Jane and I have been reunited, and needless to say I am well."

Ana couldn't help but laugh as she shook her head, "I don't have to give you the talk about safe sex do I?"

Thor shook his head, "Jane has already given me said talk. I do not like it but it is what she wishes."

A deep blush rose in Ana's cheeks. Normally this was a routine conversation Ana had with patients but when it was Thor, Ana just felt embarrassed. She sighed and stood as she placed the ear buds of her stethoscope in her ear, "Alright, I don't know what they do back on Asguard regarding physicals but I'm going to listen to you heart, your lungs, check your eyes, ears, and reflexes. Then I'll finish off by taking your blood pressure and asking a few questions. Then, we're done."

"Back on Asguard the healers use their magic to scan our bodies for any sign of weakness," Thor explained as Ana's eyebrows rose.

"Some days I wish I had magic, it would make my job easier. Would you mind taking off your shirt and turning slightly to the side so I can listen to your heart," Thor did as Ana asked. Ana found herself unmoved by the god's sculpted body. She pressed the diaphragm of too Thor's back, "Take a deep breath then exhale."

Thor did as Ana asked. At the sound of the air being pushed from Thor's lungs Ana though her ear drums had burst. Ana pulled the stethoscope out of her ears with a yelp, "Okay, I'm going to take a leap of faith and say your lungs are fine because I'd rather not lose my hearing in one day."

"I am sorry Lady Ana. It appears your human ear are not accustomed to a God's lungs," Thor said as he pulled his black tee shirt back on.

Ana smirked, "It appears so. Why don't we skip all these messy bits and skip to the question section. How are you Thor?"

Thor sighed as he gripped the side of the examination table. He looked just as lost and forlorn as Tony did. Slowly the god began to speak, "I fear for my brother Lady Ana. He is missing and I can only wonder what kind of trouble he will get into. The last time he disappeared he returned with a Chitari army and ruined the York of New."

Ana sat perplexed and unsure of what to say. For a moment Ana tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and sighed, "Tell me about your brother."

Thor smiled fondly at the thought of his younger brother, "Loki was my best friend and play mate when we were children. We were inseparable as children, always playing together, training together, and being tutored together. But as he grew, something dark grew inside him as well. Soon, Loki was no longer the brother I had once played with. He was dark, mischievous, and lied to get what he wanted. The people of court no longer bore love for my brother. They saw him as vial and, dark. It wasn't until my fall to Earth did I learn the truth, Loki was not my brother. He was adopted, a Jotun, the Asguardian's mortal enemy."

Ana nodded slightly, "So, why do you think he attacked New York?"

"He wished to rule over Midguard, to prove to our father that he would be a better king than I. I do not understand the anger he has for our father, though he hid the truth about is birth from Loki he loved him like a son. As did our mother," Thor confused as she shook his head and looked at Ana.

Ana turned her head slightly and sighed. She jutted her jaw out and as she slowly spoke, "It's hard when you find out you're adopted. You feel betrayed, lied to, used, no matter how much your parents loved you it still hurts."

"You too are adopted Lady Ana?" Thor asked as he titled his head to the side in confusion.

After a moment Ana nodded curtly, "I found out when I was nineteen. I was so mad at my mom for never telling me. Though I always thought I was adopted, I look nothing like either of my siblings or my mother or father," suddenly Ana realized she was babbling and ran a hand over her forehead, "Oh look at me, I'm acting like an absolute idiot."

"Lady Ana, you are far from that," Thor said with a smile, "Thank you for sharing that with me."

Ana stood and nodded, "I have to go, you and Tony can check out at the front desk. I have other patients I have to go and attend to. Goodbye Thor," Ana said with one last smile before walking out of the room.

Back at the house Loki was currently sitting on Ana's couch with one of her medical books in his hand. The wrappers from the two Big Mac's Ana bought him were lying on the coffee table along with the two empty cases of French fries. The beast Ana considered a pet was lying at the other end of the couch. The dog, Hagrid, would occasionally give Loki a dirty look, one that Loki was all too comfortable returning.

The books in Ana home consisted of mainly books of science. Books on topics from space to the human cell were scattered all around the house. Loki found some books in odd places, such as the bathroom, under a chair, and even in Ana's closet. Some of the books were also on mathematical subjects, all of which Loki knew. But he was impressed nonetheless with Ana's intellect.

But as the hours ticked on Loki found himself growing more and more impatient. He was pacing around the small house looking at the various objects adorning the walls and shelves. It was clear that Ana was still in the process of moving into the house. Like the books, boxes were scattered around the house. Some were labeled and other were just in their rooms waiting to be unpacked.

Finally, Loki made his way to Ana's room. It was surprisingly clean, everything seemed to be in its proper place on either a shelf or on the windowsill. Pictures lined the wall, some of family and other of various places in the world. Loki glanced down at the bed, which was unmade, with dark purple blankets. He slowly sat down and smirked, it was much more comfortable than the couch. Out of the corner of his eye Loki noticed the closet that was slightly open. Loki stood, smirking devilishly, and crossed the small room to the opened door. He slowly pushed the door open and noticed all of Ana's so called 'scrubs' hanging. Much to the god's dismay, she only had two pairs of green scrubs.

Suddenly, an idea came to mind. Loki began to flip through every set of scrubs slowly turning each dark green, gold, and black. Once the clothing was in his own clothes Loki smirked and took a step back to assess what he did.

"Perfect," Loki smirked as he caught sight of himself in the mirror. He looked awful, there were dark bags under his eyes, his hair was in desperate need of a wash, and his skin was deathly pale. For a moment he thought he was looking at a ghost of some washed up wizard, then he realized it was his own reflection.

Just as Loki finished taking in the sight of Ana's newly changed closet he heard the door opening. The sound of that beast leaping from the couch echoed from the living room and was followed by Ana's voice, "Loki?"

Loki slowly walked into the living room and smirked, "Ah, the great Doctor returns, how was work darling?"

Ana glared at him. She had dark bags under her bags, her hair that was down before she left was up in a messy bun, and there was ink on her fingers, "Oh, fantastic you're still here."

"Is that bitterness I sense?" Loki teased as he walked towards Ana.

Ana glanced up at him as the conversation she had earlier with Thor came back. Instead of making a smart comment Ana just forced a smile, "No, it's just been a long day," Ana sighed and ran a hand through her hair, "I have to get some sleep."

Loki nodded as he noticed a sudden change in Ana's demeanor, "Good night, Ana."

Ana forced a smile, "Good night Loki."


	6. Six: Chasing Pavements

**AN:  
**

**So this is kind of another filler- sorry guys. But it has some awesome Loki/Ana moments, sorry no Hagrid though. I know you're all sad. Well, keep the reviews coming and thanks so much guys!**

* * *

_Six: Chasing Pavements _

The next morning Loki woke to the sound of crunching. As he slowly opened his eyes and sat up Loki noticed Ana sitting with her legs over the arms of a chair, toes curled, with a bowl balanced on her lap. She was reading something that was propped between her knees, it was a book of sorts. Loki strained his eyes in an attempt to see what she was reading.

"Charles Dickens, _A Tale of Two Cities,_" Ana said as she noticed Loki looking at her out of the corner of her eye, "You can read it if you like."

"I have no need for your so called excuse for books," Loki snapped as Ana rolled her eyes.

"So," she said as she glanced over at the god, "I couldn't help but notice you turned all my scrubs to green, gold, and black," Ana said as shoved another spoonful of cereal into her mouth.

Loki gave the woman a cat like smirk as he swung his long legs over the side of the couch, "Were you not pleased, my dear?"

Ana shrugged, "I never was a big fan of gold, but the black and green I can deal with," she said as she turned back to her book.

Loki settled back down onto the couch and glanced at Ana. She looked so relaxed just sitting there with her book on her lap and cereal in hand. Loki watched as her dark eyes skimmed each page quicker than the last.

"You know, it's a really good book," Ana said as she turned to face him, "It's about the French Revolution which was an interesting time for the world. It showed what humans could really do to each other when they are given an ounce of power."

"Your people are always looking for an excuse to kill one and other," Loki scoffed as he folded his arms over his chest.

Ana shrugged, "While I agree," She shut the book and handed it to Loki, "Read this and focus on Sydney Carlton; he has to be one of the greatest characters in literature," Loki hesitantly took the book and looked at the pages as Ana continued to speak, "He scarifies everything for one person, it's sad yet beautiful. Its people like Sydney Carlton that make me have faith in humanity."

Loki mindlessly flipped through the pages. On almost every page were notes in the margins, the handwriting was sloppy and poor. It was obvious that Ana wrote the notes, and that she was in a hurry when she wrote them. On Asguard a woman would never be allowed to have such poor penmanship, but it was clear that the standers on Miguard were not the same.

"I saw your brother last night," Ana said as she ate another spoonful of cereal.

In a fit of rage Loki threw the book. Ana placed her bowl down on the coffee table and stood, "Hey! Look if you don't want to read the book-"

Loki suddenly gripped Ana's shoulders tightly and slammed her against the wall. Her head collided with the light blue walls of the living room and the much smaller woman let out a long groan. Loki's grip moved from Ana's shoulders to her forearms where he began squeezing harder until he was sure he would leave bruises.

"He is not my brother," Loki hissed.

Fear was setting in. Ana glanced around for anything to fight Loki off with but with her arms pinned down and his godly strength she was useless. She could feel the bruises forming on her arms and his breath on her face. Swallowing her fear Ana locked eyes with Loki before slowly speaking, "Loki, let go of me."

"I will do what I wish you mewling quim. I am a god, and you will treat me thus," Loki hissed. He commended Ana for her bravery but it was in vain. He wanted to kill her all he had to do was snap her neck. It would be quick, he could dispose of the body and live in her house until it was time for him to strike again.

"Loki," Ana spoke once more, "let me go we can talk about this."

"What is there to talk about?!" Loki snapped as he slammed Ana against the wall once more.

"I have been in the position you're in!" Ana suddenly shouted. The power of her voice caught Loki off guard. He let go of her arms causing Ana to drop to the ground.

Ana stayed on the floor, legs to her chest, and rubbed her arm. The violent purple and black bruises were already forming in the shape of hands. Ana avoided making eye contact with Loki who was staggering back until his legs collided with the couch where he sat down, "What did you say?"

"You were right," Ana said as she avoided making eye contact with the god, "You were right when you insulated I was adopted. My parent's found me on their doorstep," Ana snorted and shook her head, "Pretty cleeshay huh? Well, they didn't tell me. I always grew up feeling like I didn't belong, I didn't look like anyone in my family. When I would ask my mom about it she would just say I looked like my grandparents. Well I bought that since they were all dead. Then I turned nineteen. I was home for Christmas from college, it was the first time I had been home all year. I remember I was so excited, I drove through the night so I could come home early and surprise my parents," Ana ran her hand through her messy morning bed head, "I remember coming into my parents' house early in the morning. Mom was making coffee, dad was making eggs. They were talking about me, about where I came from. So I hung by the kitchen door just to listen and that's when I heard my mom say," Ana paused for a moment and shook her head, "she said; 'we have to tell Ana. She's old enough to know and if we don't tell her now we're running the risk of her hating us more than she already will if we wait.' So I stormed into the kitchen and demanded to know what they were talking about. My mom told me, and I left. I didn't come back until March, and I didn't talk to my mom until after New Year's."

Loki sat and watched Ana speak. It was the first time he saw her truly venerable and fragile. Her voice shook with emotion as she spoke and for a moment Loki found himself seeing her as a person, not as the filth of the nine realms.

"How do you still call them your kin?" Loki asked after taking a moment for the story Ana told him to settle in.

"Because, after a lot of soul searching, and about three months of therapy, I realized that even though I'm not related to my family by blood they raised me. They gave me everything, helped me get through school, gave me a home, hell they even named me instead of using the awful name I came with," Ana muttered as she smirked at the fond memory of when she told Kat her 'real name'.

"What was the 'name you came with'?" Loki asked.

Suddenly Ana shook her head and slowly stood, "Oh no, that's enough for now," Ana offered him a small smile, "Read the book, maybe it will give you a new perspective on humanity."

With that Ana grabbed her cereal bowl and left. Loki watched her walk towards her bedroom as his eyes fell to the hand marks on her arms.

The sudden realization hit him; he hurt her yet she trust him.


	7. Seven: Thou Knowist Thy Own Name

**AN:  
**

**Okay two things happen in this chapter. The first is that we meet Kat, and the second is that Loki finds out Ana's real name. Now I know this has almost no point to the story right now, but trust me later one it will be a big deal. **

**Well, enjoy lovelies! And please, please, leave a review!**

* * *

_Seven: Thou Knowist Thy Own Name_

A week later Loki was sitting on the couch reading the book Ana gave him. Much to his dismay, Loki was actually enjoying this mortal's work. He would have to find this 'Charles Dickenson' and commend him on his work once the Earth was under his control.

The sound of clicking echoed from down the hall. Loki looked up as Ana walked into the living room, dressed rather strangely. She was wearing a pair of jeans, boots, a white blouse and a brown jacket. Her long dark waves looked tame for once and she was wearing a coating of some form of black substance on her eyelashes.

"Take a picture it'll last longer," Ana grumbled as she fixed her hair in the mirror.

"Where are you going?" Loki asked as he gently folded a page and shut the book. He laid the book on the coffee table and smirked.

Ana glanced over her shoulders, "I'm going into New York to help my sister pick out a wedding cake with our mom."

Loki's mischievous grin widened, "You are not wearing green, go change into a green shirt it is so much more, flattering."

"Loki I'm already late," Ana began as she turned and looked down, Loki had turned her shirt green. She narrowed her eyes and pointed a finger at him, "First my scrubs, then my down comforter, and now this? Loki, green is nice and all but seriously, I don't want my whole house green."

Loki draped one arm over the back of the couch, "I must have everyone know that you, my dear, are mine."

Ana rolled her eyes as she pulled her hair and draped it over one shoulder, "Loki," She smirked and leaned over him with her hands on her hips, "I am no ones."

Her sudden change in demeanor made Loki smirk, "That's right, no one- but mine," he smirked and stood. With a snap of his fingers Loki's appearance changed, he was now wearing a suit with a long thin black tie. He glanced over his shoulder, "I'm coming with you to New York."

Ana's eyes widened, "What?! No, no, no, no, do you realize how much trouble you could get me into?!"

"It's alright, darling, I will make myself invisible to everyone but you. I wish to examine the city and it's worth," Loki said as he fixed his tie in the mirror.

Ana pinched the bridge of her nose, "loki-"

"Ana," Loki turned to face her, "Must you worry about everything?"

"I'm harboring a fugitive, of course I have to worry!" Ana shouted as she ran a hand through her hair. She let out a long irritated sigh, "Fine, fine. Shit, let's go."

"It's not polite to curse Ana."

"Screw you."

Ana normally loved New York. She loved the sounds, the city, the noises, and the smells. Growing up Ana spent a lot of time in the city with her parents and siblings. When she was younger Ana always thought she would end up living in New York. That dream came crashing down agent New York was attacked. And now, two months later Ana was standing right next to the very man that led the attack.

"Okay," Ana said as she stopped outside the restaurant she was meeting her mother and sister before they went taste testing, "I'm meeting my mom and Kat for lunch, you can sit at a separate table-far away- from us."

Loki smirked as he ran a hand through his newly changed short curly blond hair. His face looked mostly the same save for the slightly darker complexion, lighter hair, and the blonde goatee, "Do you not trust me darling?"

Ana snorted and rolled her eyes, "Oh yeah, trust the god of lies. I'm not stupid you know."

"Oh no, you are far from that," Loki said as he leaned down and kissed Ana's cheek before disappearing into the restaurant first.

Ana stood there shocked for a moment. For the past week she and Loki had done nothing but butt heads and argue. The simple gesture was something she never expected from him. Ana shook the thought from her head as she pulled out her compact mirror and checked her appearance. She knew Kat would look flawless like always and Ana couldn't help but hope that she could compete with her sister.

Finally Ana returned the mirror to her bag and sighed. She fixed her jacket then ducked inside the dimly lit restaurant. She walked up to the hostess and sighed, "Carter, party of three?"

The hostess checked her books before looking up and smiling, "Sure, follow me."

Ana followed the peppy waitress over to where her mother and sister were sitting. As soon as Ana saw Kat her stomach dropped. Like always, Kat was dressed in a crisp dress. Today's color was a long sleeved navy blue dress with a pair of black heals. Her long blond hair was pulled back into a neat pony tail and light was bouncing off her engagement ring. She was sipping a glass of red wine and laughing.

Mary Carter was just as posh. She was dressed in a pair of white slacks, a yellow collared shirt, and a dark blue blazer. She was laughing along with her daughter and sipping wine with her. Mary caught sight of Ana first.

Ana felt her blood run cold when her mother gave her a tight lipped slime. Ana knew that look all too well, it was the look of disappointment. Instantly Ana knew what it was about, she was wearing jeans while everyone else was dressed poshly.

"Ana," her mother said as she stood and hugged her youngest, "You look so, casual."

Ana gave her mother a nervous smile, "Yeah, I just thought since it was lunch I wouldn't have to dress up."

"Ana!" Kat suddenly cheered as she got up and hugged her sister, "Have you seen my ring?" Kat thrusted her hand out for Ana to see.

Ana nodded, "Yeah, once or twice before," in truth, Ana saw the ring about twenty times in the last three months.

Ana sat down across from her mother and sister. The waitress came over and brought Ana a glass of wine that she took eagerly. She shifted in her seat and saw almost perfectly straight and took a long sip of wine.

Mary Carter glanced over at her daughter, "So, Ana, Kat told me you've taken up running? I have to say, that is surprising."

Ana was by no means over weight. She glanced down at her legs, she hadn't gained any weight since Loki arrived. If anything Ana lost weight since she was always on edge, "Yeah, I've gone running a few times."

Kat nodded and took a long sip of her wine, "Oh, Jason tour a muscle while he was playing tennis yesterday, do you think you could come by and look at it later?"

"Sure," Ana said as she took a small sip of her wine.

Mary laughed, "I doubt your sister has the time for it, since she's always working."

Ana knew it was a jab at her. She sat there for a moment watching her mother and sister laugh together and instantly felt jealous. She was close to her mother, but never that close. All her life Ana always felt like there was an invisible rift between her and her mother. When she learned the truth about her parentage Ana realized where that rift came from.

"Seriously Ana, how many nights a week do you work?" Kat asked as she took a sip of her wine.

"F-five," Ana answered hesitantly.

Kat bugged her blue eyes out, "What?! How do you have a life?"

"That's what I asked!" Mary agreed with a laugh. Both Kat and Mary began laughing as Ana sat there awkwardly holding her wine glass.

It was situations like this that Ana wondered why she even came around her family. Ana glanced down at her glass and pursed her lips. She placed the glass down on the table and was about to excuse herself to the bathroom when someone cleared their throat. Kat and Mary looked up and looked shocked. Ana, who was confused, looked over her shoulder. Loki was standing there smiling down at her.

"Hello darling, so sorry I'm late," Ana's mouth dropped as he leaned down and kissed her cheek once more.

"Ana," Mary began, "Who's this?"

"Oh, this is, Luke," Ana said as Loki took her mother's hand and kissed it.

Loki smirked and sat down. He took Ana's hand that was lying on the table and ran his thumb over her knuckles, "Ah, you must be Kat. You fit the description perfectly. It's a pleasure to finally meet you both, Ana as told me so much."

Kat and her mother exchanged looks before saying, "That's funny, Ana's told us nothing about you."

"She likes surprises doesn't she?" Loki said as he smirked at Ana who was still sitting there shocked.

"How is it that Ana has time to date when all she does is work?" Mary asked.

Loki smiled, "I happen to admire her drive, I'm am usually occupied with work so having someone else who appreciates their career as much as I do is so hard to find these days."

"What do you do exactly?" Mary asked as the waitress gave Loki a class of wine. The small party gave their food orders with everyone getting a salad expect Loki who ordered the most expensive stake on the menu.

"Luke's a professor of Norse Mythology at Columbia," Ana answered quickly.

She noticed Loki's jaw clench and she smirked. Mary's eyes lit up, "Oh Ana remember when you were little you used to love that kind of stuff! You and Will would read stories for hours and hours. Who was that god you used to adore so much, the one with the mischief?"

Instantly Loki's face lit up, "Loki?"

Mary nodded, "That's it! Ana adored him, she used to run around and pretend to be him. It was so adorable."

Kat began to laugh, "I remember that!"

Ana, whose face was bright red, stood and grabbed her sister's hand, "Bathroom, now!"

As soon as the two girls were out of ear shot Loki smirked. He knew coming here would be a good idea. Ever since Ana told him the story of her being found Loki wanted nothing more than to find out what Ana's name was. He tried relentlessly to pry the name out of the doctor but she wouldn't give up.

"So, Mrs. Carter," Loki began with a smirk, "Ana told me about how you found her. I have found myself wondering though, what was her real name?"

Mary picked up her glass and smiled. She took a long sip and sighed, "She hasn't told you?"

Loki shook his head, "No, but I was hoping you would."

Mary shrugged, "Oh what's the trouble in telling you!" Mary glanced over Loki's shoulder and leaned forward then whispered a name to Loki that made his stomach drop, "Her name was, Sigyn."


	8. Eight: The Danger of Names

**AN:  
**

**Hey guys, thank you so much for all the positive support the last chapter received! Please keep it coming! Also, I'm glad you guys liked the surprise of Ana's real name. Let's see if you guys can tell who makes an appearance in this chapter, leave your guesses in the reviews!**

**Thanks again!**

* * *

_Eight: The Danger of Names_

It was strange.

Usually when Loki angered someone they yelled at him. But not Ana. Ever since the left the restaurant Ana was silent. Even when they went taste testing for Kat's wedding cake Ana refused to say anything to him. He tried speaking to her many times but Ana would just nod or ignore him.

As he sat next to Ana staring forward at the highway Loki glanced over at Ana for a moment. She was gripping the wheel extremely hard with her hands on either side of the leather circle. Her jaw was clenched and her eyes were staring straight ahead.

"I can sense you are upset," Loki finally broke the tense silence in the car.

"Oh really?!" Ana asked as she got off on an exit, "You ambushed my day with my mom and sister. Then you tell them you're my boyfriend! I don't lie to my family Loki, hell I usually don't lie in general! Do you know how guilty I feel?!"

Never before had he heard Ana so enraged. Her ears were turning red and she looked as if she had steam coming out of her head, "You saw my sister, she's, fuck, she's perfect! I had enough to worry about today I didn't need you helping with that."

"I was simply trying to aid you. You looked like a fox being given to the hunters-"

"Well guess what? I didn't need your help!" Ana yelled as she pulled the car into a gas station. She turned the car off and ran a hand through her hair. She opened her mouth to say something but shut it firmly and took off her seat belt before getting out and slamming the door behind her.

A strong gust of wind rushed through Ana's jacket. She muttered a curse under her breath before zipping up her leather jacket and walking around to the car towards the gas station. She was in desperate need of something to drink, and to have a break away from Loki.

The small bell rang announcing Ana's entrance. She glanced around and found the store to be completely empty, which was strange and unheard of. Shrugging, Ana walked to the back of the store to one of the coolers and began looking through their selections of seltzer. Finally settling with a lemon flavored drink, she opened the cooler and grabbed the bottle.

Just as Ana turned to walk to the counter the lights began to flicker. She stopped for a moment as the whole gas station went completely black. Ana just thought it was a malfunction in the wiring so she took a step forward towards the counter only to have the lights turn on.

"My, my, my, the silver tongue seems to have found himself a pretty young friend now hasn't he?" A voice cooed.

Sitting on the counter was a woman dressed in a short green dress that wrapped around her shoulders and exposed a lot of her chest. She had long blond hair that was pulled back in an oddly shaped green crown. On her legs were black leggings with gold embroidery and knee high black leather heeled boots.

"I'm sorry?" Ana said as she arched an eyebrow. She never saw this women before in her life but it was clear that she saw Ana before.

The woman shook her head and laughed, "Oh darling, don't be surprised," she hopped off the counter and Ana was shocked to see that the woman was almost as tall as Loki. She stalked towards her and smirked, "it's only little ol' me," when she noticed Ana's blank expression she frowned, "Oh don't tell me you don't remember me!"

"Am I supposed to?" Ana asked as she took a step away from the woman in the direction of the door.

The woman began to examine her gloved hands, "I guess that makes sense, you were just a child when I took you to this pathetic excuse of a planet and hid you."

Again Ana was shocked by the woman's words. Ana opened her mouth to say something only to have the woman hold up a hand to silence her, "Oh come on Sigy, enough with these questions they bore me."

Instantly Ana felt threatened. No one knew her real name, save for her parents and siblings. Ana never told anyone on account of how ridiculous it was. How did this woman know?

"How-"

The woman's pink lips turned into a smirk, "I'm from where you're from dearie, and where Loki is from," she nodded to the God that was sitting in Ana's car.

"I'm from New York, I have no idea what you're talking about," Ana said as her eyes flicked over to the door.

The woman's pure light green eyes followed Ana's. She smirked and waved her hand making golden chains appear on the handles, "Oh no, there's no running from me," she began pacing in front of Ana like a cat before it killed it's pray, "You see, I have a job to do. Your head, for mine- it's a fair trade I think," She stopped and sighed, "There are forces stronger and darker than your little God out there, and they want him dead. But, seeing how he's still a son of Odin and all those messy bits, you will have to take his place and serve his punishment," she began laughing, "it's funny really; you were supposed to be his wife, and now you will be his ultimatum."

With that the woman launched herself at Ana. Ana ducked and fell to the side instantly smashing into a rack of candy bars. The bars came raining down on the doctor as the woman stood and fixed her crown, "Stay still, this will be less painful if you don't move."

"Piss off," Ana snarled as the woman lunged for her once more. Ana was able to scramble to her feet but not before the woman dragged a dagger down her back. Ana bit the inside of her cheeks so hard blood began seeping into her mouth. The feeling of blood hitting the cold air of the gas station radiated under Ana's jacket. She japed the woman in the stomach causing her to curl up and groan. Ana took the opportunity to race for the back door. On her way out she passed the body of the dead gas station attendee.

Normally Ana would be shocked but today, she could care less. There was a searing pain in her back and a woman that wanted her dead for some reason was at her heals. Ana threw the door shut behind her and ran towards the car. Loki saw her coming and got out of the car, "Ana, what's-"

"Get in the car!" Ana shouted as she dove in to the driver's seat. Ana tried to settle into the driver's seat but couldn't with the pain in her back.

"Ana what's-" Loki stopped when he saw how badly Ana was bleeding. She was starting to lose consciousness, "Ana, don't scream."

Loki grabbed onto Ana, "How much do you care about this car?"

Ana's eyes went wide, "What-"

"Ana do you want to die our leave your car!" Loki snapped causing Ana to frown. He took her silence as approval and grabbed onto Ana's arm. In a flash he used his magic to teleport them back to Ana's house. Just as they appeared in the house Ana went limp in Loki's arms. He caught her and brought her to her room and laid her down on the bed. Hagrid came into the bedroom with his head tilted to the side in confusion.

Carefully, Loki sat beside Ana's passed out form. He waved his hand over her shirt and made it disappear. A long gash stretched from her shoulder to the small of her back. Loki frowned, whoever did this wasn't human and was definitely trying to damage her more than they already did. Frowning Loki pressed one of his cold hands to her back. After a few moments the gash began to heal until it was nothing but a long scar.

Loki waved his hand over Ana's back conjuring a green tee shirt up to cover her up. Then he ran a hand through his hair. Ana was Sigyn, his Sigyn, the woman promised to him when she was born. He glanced down at Ana who was now curled up on the bed. Hagrid had jumped up beside her and Loki was starting to get tired. Slowly Loki found himself snapping his fingers so he turned his clothes into a pair of sweat pants and a tee shirt. Then Loki found himself laying down next to Ana before sleep took him.


	9. Nine: Parting is such Sweet Sorrow

_Nine: Parting is such Sweet Sorrow _

The first thing Ana felt as she woke was the pain in her back was gone. Her eyes slowly began to open only to notice the arm that was draped over her waist. The next thing Ana noticed was the cold chest that she was currently resting against. Her head was lying against Loki's chest as he held her close to him. Slowly Ana rubbed her eyes and glanced at her watch.

It was well after noon and the sunlight was pouring into the room. Hagrid was lying fast asleep at the foot of the bed with his head resting on his massive paws. Her phone, which was still in her pocket, was vibrating. But Ana made no move towards it. She was too busy focusing on the man lying before her.

Loki's chest was rising and falling softly. His normally distraught and tormented face was soft as he held onto Ana. His eyebrows twitched and he pulled Ana closer to his chest. She didn't want to but smiled anyway and laid her head on his chest. Something about this felt; right. Ana didn't want to enjoy the embrace but she found herself comfortable in Loki's cold arms. His natural body temperature was soothing to Ana for some reason.

Then the memories from the night before came flooding back. Ana instantly sat up and ran a hand through her hair. The last thing she remembered was passing out after Loki zapped them from the gas station to here. Anger flared inside Ana as she grabbed her pillow, which was now in a black pillow case, and smacked Loki in the face.

The god groaned as he felt the pillow hit his face a second time. One of his massive hands snatched onto the pillow and pulled it down taking Ana with it. The doctor slumped down onto Loki's chest. Loki smirked as he slowly opened his eyes, "My my, a bit excited aren't we darling?"

Ana scowled as she tried to sit up but Loki kept an arm around her waist, "Let. Go. Of. Me," Ana emphasized each word.

"You are to be my wife and I rather like the way your hair falls right now, so why should I?" Loki asked as his voice sent chills down Ana's spine.

"We need to talk about that whole 'wife' thing," Ana said as she pushed herself up with the heel of her hand, "That's not going to happen."

Loki's brows knitted together, "You were promised to me upon the day of your birth. Now that you are of age you shall be mine, what is there to talk about?"

"That's not how we do things on Earth," Ana said as she tried to look anywhere but at Loki, "And just because my name is Sigyn doesn't mean I'm your long lost fiancé."

Loki frowned, she still didn't understand, "Come, make us food and we shall talk," Loki removed his arm from Ana's waist allowing her to slid off him. Before she was out of arms reach Loki patted her rear, earning a bitter glare from Ana who snatched a pair of sweat pants off the dress and walking away.

After a quick run to the bathroom Ana shuffled into the kitchen. Normally her Sunday breakfast consisted of whatever left overs she had from Saturday. But Ana was sure Loki wouldn't like that since he scoffed at her last week when she tried to get him to ear left over Indian food.

So Ana began to search the cabinets. After a few moments of pushing aside cans and boxes she managed to find a box of pancake mix and chocolate chips. Smirking Ana got to work making pancakes for the first time since she lived at home. The familiar scent of the batter made Ana smile. The sound of the batter hitting the greased pan was followed by Loki and Hagrid bounding out of bed.

Loki came sulking into the kitchen rubbing a hand over his eyes. His black hair was disheveled and he looked, normal, in his sweats and tee shirt. Ana couldn't help but smirk as she flipped one of the pancakes.

"Do I amuse you?" Loki asked.

Ana smiled as she began putting the giant pancakes onto plates, "Yes, I dare say you do."

"How so?" Loki asked once more as he glanced down at what Ana was making, "And what is that you're cooking?"

"Pancakes," Ana said simply, "And you look, normal," she looked down at the pan as her cheeks flushed, "Well, as normal as a god can look."

Before Loki could ask her anything else Ana handed him a plate stacked with pancakes, "Here, the syrups in the fridge on the door and so is the butter."

Loki got out the two things Ana instructed him to and sat down on the couch. During his time with Ana he slowly learned that the Doctor very seldom used her table. She mostly ate her meals in her chair or on the couch beside him. While Loki thought this was a barbaric habit he entertained Ana and sat with her.

Ana came into the living room moments later and sat down in her chair. She leaned forward and grabbed the syrup and poured the substance over her pancakes. Loki waited until Ana cut into her food to begin eating. Much to his delight, the substance was delicious.

"This is surprisingly appetizing," Loki noted as he shoved another fork full into his mouth.

Ana smiled as she swallowed her food, "Pancakes are the only things I can make."

"Well you've done a tremendous job," Loki said as Ana smiled softly, "How are you feeling?"

Ana nodded, "Better, what happened after I passed out?"

"I healed you with magic," Loki said simply as he added more syrup to his pancakes.

Ana's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. Loki noticed the small crinkle in her brow that always formed whenever Ana was confused. After a moment she said in a small voice, "Thank you."

Loki nodded, "You have fed me and housed me, it is the least I could do. Now," Loki placed his empty plate on the coffee table, "Who was the person who attacked you?"

Ana placed her plate down and leaned back into her chair. She had one leg under her rear while the other hung above the floor. Ana ran a hand down her arm and sighed, "She was tall, really taller, and she was dressed in all green. Hmm, well she also had these weird eyes, they were all green. Everything about it was green."

Loki's heart dropped. Instantly he stood and glanced down at Ana, "I have to go for a few days. I shall be back, but please do fret. I will not leave you too long my Sigyn."

Ana stood and followed Loki into the bedroom, "What?! Loki, what do you mean, how can you just get up and go?"

Instantly Loki turned and grabbed one of Ana's arms. His green eyes were pouring into her brown eyes. There was a look of fear and desperation in those green eyes, "I must secure your safety. Please, do not leave this area," he paused for a moment, "Your car has returned. Do not go anywhere but to and from work. I shall be back soon," before Ana could say anything else Loki leaned down and kissed her forehead. The kiss lingered for a moment as Loki pulled away and stared into her eyes once more.

Then, as quickly as it all happened, Loki was gone leaving Ana standing there shocked. She stood in the middle of her room for a moment looking at the green comforter with only one thought in her mind-

She didn't protest to being called Sigyn.


	10. Ten: Enchantress

**AN: **

**Alright, so the woman that attacked Ana was indeed the Enchantress *pause for gasps*. Anyway, thank you so much for all of the feed back, and please like always keep it coming. A quick announcment, this is a very, very, short chapter. Just a bit of a filler before the real stuff starts to happen. So stay tuned because a little teaser is at the end for chapter 11.**

* * *

_Ten: Enchantress _

Sigyn.

After years, Loki had found the girl that was to be his bride. The babe that was to grow into his wife, was a doctor on Midguard. Sigyn, _his_, Sigyn, lived in a small house with boxes that still needed to be unpacked, a horse-dog, and had an over bearing family. Much like his own family, Loki could tell Ana did not feel like she belonged. It was clear that she was adopted, anyone with eyes would notice it. Ana even carried herself like an Asguardian woman. She had perfect posture and tried to remain polite at all times.

But nonetheless, she was alive.

Loki wasn't sure why he even cared. He didn't like the idea of the arranged marriage but as time went on and when she disappeared Loki cared. Sigyn was the only thing that was his, fully his, on Asguard.

And now his Sigyn was being threatened. He had no choice but to deal with the threat before it got to Sigyn. Even though she was Asguardian her time on Midguard morphed her into the embodiment of a human. Ana would not be able to defind herself against anyone who tried to attack her.

Loki stopped walking for a moment and glanced up at the night sky. The black velvet sky was dotted with a thousand worlds glimmering down on Midguard. Loki almost pitied the mortals, most would never be able to witness the splendors the Nine Realms had to offer. Loki found himself picking out consolations that Frigga used to show him as a boy. The small reminisce of humanity Loki still posed cared for two things; making sure Sigyn- or Ana he still wasn't sure what to call her- was alive and well. The second was that he got to see his mother once more.

The monster inside Loki desired much more. Loki wanted Odin and Thor at his feet, begging for their lives before he ended them. The monster craved the thrown of Asguard with Ana by his side. The monster also desired Ana to realize that she needed to rid herself of that horrid name and accept her birth name.

But before any of that could happen he needed to take care of the Enchantress.

Loki tracked the Enchantress to a deserted town in the west. It was early in the morning when Loki stepped foot in the town. He looked around for the Enchantress for an hour before he heard wicked laughter.

"Loki Laufeyson, you've grown soft because of that, girl," the Enchantress said as she stepped out into the middle of one of the empty streets.

Loki smirked, "Amora, you've grown old haven't you?"

The Enchantress scowled, "No more than your little strumpet has grown."

"She has grown quiet lovely hasn't she?" Loki smirked as he paced in front of the blond haired witch, "So, tell me why did you try to kill Ana?"

"That's what you call her?" The Enchantress asked as she threw her head back and laughed, "That's awful!"

"It is her given name," Loki snapped with dark eyes.

The Enchantress walked over to a barrel and sat down. She shrugged her shoulders and sighed, "You know, there are forces at work that want you dead. The Other One wants revenge for your failure, and he will take it in blood. Whether it be yours or hers, he does not care. I give you this one warning, this one chance, if you value Sigyn's life you will get as far away from her as you can, and hide. If you are with her you shall lose her."

Loki tilted his head to the side, "Why should I trust you?"

"Because I owed you a debt," the Enchantress said simply as she climbed off the barrel and walked over to Loki, "You gave me my magic, and now I'm giving you a chance to save your redemption."

Loki nodded and let the words process for a while. Ana was in danger around him, and as much as it would kill him he needed to separate himself from her. Loki turned his back on the Enchantress without another word.

"You can't stop him you know!" The Enchantress yelled, "He will have blood and flesh for what you failed to do."

Loki turned and waved his hand. With his magic he made a muzzle appear over the Enchantresses mouth binding her for a period of time. He smirked, "Tell your master that he will have to kill me before he can even get to _my _Ana."

And with that, Loki was gone.

* * *

_"Two weeks! You were gone for two weeks for what?! I had no idea where you were, what was going on, hell I was constantly afraid I was going to have S.H.I.E.L.D busting down my door!" Ana yelled as she glared at Loki.  
_

_Loki looked down clearly ashamed of himself, "I understand your anger Ana," he took a step towards her and cupped her face, "But trust me." _

_"Trust the god of lies?" Ana scoffed but didn't push his hand away. His cold touch was sending welcoming chills up and down her spine. _

_"No, trust the man who loves you." _


	11. Eleven: Let Me See Your Pain

**AN: **

**Alright guys I'm so sorry but I decided I needed to rewrite Chapter 11. So here it is, don't hate me please and leave a review!**

* * *

_Eleven: Let Me See Your Pain _

"So let me get this straight," Will began as he took a long sip of his beer, "Our sister, our little sister, who never got in trouble, never lied, never even got a B on a test has a secret boyfriend?"

Will, Kat, and Ana were currently sitting on Ana's couch drinking wine and beer while they watched old family movies. It was the night before Thanksgiving and the Carter children were mentally preparing themselves for the chaos that the following day would bring.

Kat, who was sitting in a pair of jeans and a white cashmere sweater in Ana's chair, nodded as she tried to not spill her red wine, "I know! Our little Ana banana's a mischievous thing isn't she?" Kat smirked at her younger sister who was currently curled up in the corner of her couch. For the past twenty minutes Kat was telling Will about the impromptu meeting of 'Luke' during lunch a few weeks ago.

Will looked at Ana who was blushing a deep red and glaring at Kat, "Where did you meet this one Ana?"

"Oh oh I know this!" Kat said as she jumped up, "Isn't he a professor at Columbia?"

Before Ana could answer Will started laughing, "Oh god Ana please tell me you weren't sleeping with your professor, and if you were I hope you at least got an A."

Kat, who was in the kitchen started laughing. Ana shook her head but couldn't help but laugh also, "No, he was not one of my professors William."

"Good," Will said as he ruffled Ana's hair causing his sister to glare at him.

"Ana where's your bottle opener?" Kat called from the kitchen.

Ana wrapped one arm around the back of the couch and shouted to her sister, "Top right drawer next to the stove."

As Ana turned back the sound of rustling in the kitchen echoed as Will shook his head and laughed. Ana playfully kicked her brother's thigh, "Have something to say Willie?"

"Nope, I'm just proud of you," Will said as Kat walked back into the living room with a new bottle of wine in her hand. She smirked as she sat down and refilled her glass then refilled Ana's.

Kat tucked her legs underneath her rear and took a long sip of her wine, "So, if you're _always_ working now did you meet Luke? Come on, tell us, I won't tell mom."

Ana rolled her eyes. Almost everything she told Kat ended up getting back to their mother. Will on the other hand kept most things secrets unless he thought it was too serious to keep quiet about. Ana didn't know what to tell them. She couldn't tell her siblings the truth, that Luke was really Loki the god who ruined New York. Will was at New York since he's an NYPD officer and saw the carnage that Loki caused. It was a particularly hard subject for Will.

In a way Ana felt like she was betraying her brother. Loki was the man who ruined the city Will loved yet she was harboring Loki. There was a lump in her stomach started to form. Two weeks had passed since Loki disappeared that night. If he was out mounting a revenge attack on New York Ana would feel immensely guilty for giving him shelter.

"Ana," Kat snapped.

Ana jumped, "Oh sorry, I was day dreaming."

Kat rolled her eyes, "Come on tell us where you met him."

"At the hospital," Ana lied, "He came in with a broken finger from a tennis game and I splinted it for him. Then he asked me out and well, you know the rest."

Will smirked and shook his head, "Where is this guy? Your phone hasn't gone off once and he's not around. There's boxes everywhere so it's clear he hasn't been over here yet."

"Actually," Ana said as she took a sip of wine, "He has. But he's away on business."

"Do you know when he's going to come back?" Kat asked as she leaned forward. She wasn't used to her younger sister having a secret life. The Carter family was all pretty close and if something wasn't known then it was usually a big deal.

Ana hesitantly shook her head, "A-er-no, he usually just stops by or calls whenever he isn't busy."

Will took a long sip of beer and sighed, "Sounds like a relationship I would like; the occasional booty call and dinner then living solo."

Ana sunk her head into her hands and shook her head, "Oh my god Will. I am not talking about this with my siblings."

"Well," Kat said as she laughed and stretched out the well, "You're technically not our sister so you can just pretend that we're your friends."

"Katherine!" Will scolded, "Don't be such a bitch all the time!"

Will was always sticking up for Ana. Sometimes Ana and Kat would get into these horrible fights where one sister would scream at the other. The last time the two got into a huge fight it was over Ana being upset about their parents lying to her. Will remember a nineteen year old Ana with bright red eyes and a broken voice asking both him and Kat if they knew.

That day she had the same look in her eyes as she did now.

But, little did Will know Ana wasn't upset about what Kat said to her. She was upset about the fact that in the back of her mind she knew that somewhere on Asguard there was a family that she belonged to. Ana wondered if they missed her, did they think about their long lost daughter. Did they even care anymore?

"Ana, Earth to Ana," Will said in a slightly nervous tone to his voice. He wasn't sure if Ana was about to freak out or not.

Ana shook out of her thoughts and sighed, "Sorry I was just thinking about work."

"As always," Kat teased as she sighed. The sound of feet padding on the hard wood began to echo as Hagrid came bounding into the living room, "Oh yuck, Ana I don't know how you even tolerate that dog, he's disgusting!"

"Hey!" Will and Ana yelled in unison as Hagrid jumped up onto the couch.

Kat wrinkled her nose, "I'm sorry I just don't like that damn dog," she glanced down at her watch and sighed, "Will we have to get going, the last train leaves in a half an hour."

Will sighed and placed his bottle down on the coffee table as Ana stood also. She hugged her brother and Will kissed the top of Ana's head. Next Ana walked over to Kat and kissed her sister on the cheek and Kat did the same. Both Will and Kat grabbed their jackets and sighed, "Well see you tomorrow at 4:30, don't be late," Kat warned.

Ana held up her hands, "When have I ever been late?"

"Christmas, Easter Thanksgiving, mom's birthday, dad's birthday-" Kat started to list off the events that Ana showed up late to.

"Alright, alright, I get it," Ana said as she rolled her eyes.

Will pulled on his coat and Kat wrapped her shall around her shoulders. The two siblings waved as they ducted out of Ana's house.

Ana stood there for a moment after the door shut and looked down at Hagrid. The dog looked up at her and seemed to smile as Ana patted his head and sighed, "Looks like it's just you and me again boy."

Ana hated the fact that she missed Loki. She hated that she had to keep watching her back waiting for either Loki to come back or for S.H.I.E.L.D to come and arrest her. As she ran a hand through her hair Ana walked over to the coffee table and picked up Will's empty bottle and the two bottles of wine she and Kat managed to polish off. She walked over to the trash and tossed the bottles in before going back and grabbing the glasses.

Ten minutes later Ana finished washing the glasses and was leaning against the kitchen counter with her heavy knitted cardigan wrapped around her form. It was just after Midnight and Ana wasn't tired at all. She knew she would have to be up early the next morning to get ready and go into the city for dinner at Kat's.

"Alright Hag," Ana said as she looked down at Hagrid who was sitting beside her, "Let's go to bed."

As Ana walked out of the kitchen she flicked the light switch off. As Ana walked into the living room she pulled her hair out of the messy bun it had been in all day and shook out her curls. Just as Ana was about to walk back to her bed room she felt someone else in the room.

"Gold, it's such a lovely color on you."

Ana's blood ran cold. She turned and instantly locked eyes with the smirking god, "You look surprised to see me, pet."

Ana raised her hand to slap Loki but he caught her small wrist in his hand. He pulled her to him and smirked, "Ah ah ah, I would not do that darling."

"You've been gone for two weeks, where have you been?!" Ana snapped as she tried to shake herself free from Loki's grasp.

Loki released Ana and scowled, "I have been hunting for the woman who attacked you."

Ana's face fell, "Loki, please tell me you didn't kill her."

Loki tilted his head to the side, "She attacked you and almost killed you, yet you do not want her dead."

Ana bit down on her lower lip and folded her arms over her chest, "No, no I guess I don't. We having a saying on Earth; two wrongs don't make a right."

"Is that what your parent's told you after lying to you?!" Loki snarled as he felt his anger rise. How dare she make him feel guilty for trying to protect her?! He never tried to protect anyone before and now she had the audacity to be ungrateful?

"No," Ana snapped back, "That's what I told my brother after you ruined New York!"

Suddenly Loki grabbed Ana's arm as slowly a blue tint began to rise in his face. Loki saw his Jotun form reflecting in Ana's dark eyes and suddenly let go. He didn't want to hurt her, he knew what Jotun's could do to Asguardians. His touch would burn her skin and freeze her blood.

Loki took a few steps back as his chest began to heave. He couldn't control himself anymore. His Jotun form now fully took over and Loki rushed into the corner. He turned and pressed his hand to wall and bowed his head as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

After a moment Ana took a hesitant step towards him. She slowly walked over to Loki and laid a hand on his shoulder. Loki was shaking, he was crying.

"Do not touch me," Loki warned, "I cannot bear the responsibility if something were to happen."

Ana shook her head, "Loki, I'm not afraid of you."

"I am a monster, you would be a fool not to fear me," Loki said as he looked up and caught his own reflection in the widow. He was a monster, a putrid horrid monster. Blue skin with tribal markings stretched a crossed his forehead. Deep soulless red eyes stared back at Loki. The skin was as cold as his soul felt. For a moment Loki locked eyes with Ana and he saw the look in her eyes.

It was acceptance.

Ana gently turned Loki towards her. His normally pale flawless skin was blue and he had markings on his forehead. His red eyes locked with Ana's dark ones and he turned away slightly, "How can you bear the sight of me?"

Ana smiled softly, "Because, you aren't a monster," she tucked a piece of his long dark hair behind his ear, "You're broken and hurt, I understand. Let me help you."

Loki scowled, "I am far beyond help."

"No one's beyond help," Ana said as she let her hands rest on the leather of Loki's breastplate, "Let me prove that to you."

Loki could sense the sincerity in her voice. The God of Lies couldn't detect a lie in Ana's voice. He wanted so badly for Ana to be lying. Loki didn't know how to handle someone wanting to help him. He could help Ana, but Ana wanted to help him- voluntary wanted to help him.

It was a strange feeling.

Ana went to lay a hand against Loki's face and he recoiled, "My skin will burn you."

"Then let it burn," she said as she rose to her tip toes and kissed Loki.

Neither could tell who was more surprised. Ana was shocked at her sudden gal to not only touch Loki but to also kiss him. Loki was shocked by how warm Ana's lips felt against his and how suddenly Loki wrapped his arms around her. He held Ana close to him and wove his hands into her hair. Their lips moved in unison, in desperation, and in need. The two didn't know each other for long but both Loki and Ana knew that whatever they were on Asguard it transcended to Midguard. Loki found himself calming and his Jotun form died down. For a moment he pulled away to look at Ana's glazed over dark eyes.

He watched as her breath came out in puffs. She looked shocked, confused, and somewhat happy about the whole thing. Loki suddenly realized in the passion of the moment Loki managed to pick Ana up with one arm.

Ana's eyes trailed down Loki for a moment as she pit down on her lower lip, "Care to put me down?"

A mischievous smirk worked its way onto Loki's face as he muttered one word, "Never."


End file.
